Ciencia Irreconocible
by Funny Wara
Summary: I-N-I-C-I-A-T-I-V-A, Buena para los trabajadores, tarea dificil para enamorados (One-Shot). Felices fiestas les desea Producciones Ljuan Funny Wara.


Ciencia irreconocible

…

…

…

Era una noche templada del 23 de diciembre en una casa donde el ámbito familiar era de festividad y armonía, dos familias celebraban con alegría aquella semana blanca que llegaba a fin justo a las 12am del 24 de diciembre, habían galletas, regalos, chistes, respuestas y comentarios. Entre palabras una chica de cabellos oscuros radiante de juventud se estaba acercando a un chico rubio perteneciente a la otra familia por el cual sentía algo más que un simple respeto de amigos.

Solo quería hacerse presente por el momento con palabras, después de todo esperaba que fuera el rubio quien tomara la iniciativa para así poder juntos de la mano dar un pequeño paso hacia una sana relación de adolescentes con sexo y esas cosas malas.

El rubio concentrado en su caja de galletas a duras penas notaba la presencia de aquella joven chica quien quería tener un regalo, un regalo el cual no trae un listón o una caja para hacerla feliz.

-¿Qué te gustaría que te dieran de regalo?- preguntaba la chica curiosa viendo la luna y su azul crepuscular.

-mmmm, pues… no se- respondía sonriente el rubio con su cara típica de pastel.

-a mí me gustaría… algo especial- decía la chica nerviosa jugando con sus pulgares.

-¿Qué?, ¿un perrito?- respondía el rubio ignorante de los sentimientos de su acompañante en aquel momento.

La chica sabiendo que llegar al corazón del rubio sería una tarea difícil decidió ir a pasar el resto de la noche a un lugar donde le prestaran más atención… prefirió quedarse sola, en otra ventana.

De repente el padre del rubio se acercó a la joven y curioso por su estado de ánimo y pregunto;

-¿todo en orden?- preguntaba el hombre riendo así como su hijo.

-si claro- decía la chiquilla queriendo pasar desapercibida por el adulto.

-eso no se oye bien, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba el padre cambiando su sonrisa por una mirada curiosa.

-¿Qué sentido tiene la navidad?- preguntaba la chica para así rodear el tema que de verdad tenia triste su joven y activo corazón amante.

-pues… la alegría, la familia, y el dar cosas sin esperar nada a cambio, la idea es sentir el "espíritu navideño"- decía el hombre riendo.

De repente la chica empezó a impregnarle lógica a aquellas palabras y pronto se vio confusa.

-¿espíritu navideño?, eso no lo entiendo, ¿pero qué objetivo tiene dar y no recibir?, es como trabajar todo el día sin que te paguen- decía la muy hermosa e inteligente joven de cabellos oscuros.

-es fácil, no tiene ciencia, no es dar algo complicado, la idea es dejarse invadir del espíritu navideño y ya, no le busques moraleja- decía el padre del rubio tratando de no generar debate entre él y aquella lista jovencita.

-¿no tiene ciencia?, eso es ilógico, ¿Cómo esperas algo de no le inviertes nada?, o más bien si ni atención le prestas- decía la joven bajando su mirada dando una clara señal de lo que pasaba en su mente o más bien su corazón.

El hombre sonrió al oír eso e intento ayudar lo más que pudo.

-ese espíritu, es como el amor, ¿Cómo explicas tu sentimientos?, ¿Por qué nacen?, ¿Cómo haces para lidiar con ellos?, eso no se explica, eso no es teoría, es praxis, no lo sabrás si no te lanzas a averiguarlo- decía el padre dándole la espalda a la joven.

-pero… ¿Qué recibo a cambio?- decía la chica llamando la atención del padre del rubio.

-felicidad, tu pequeño corazón será recompensado con eso… de eso se trata el espíritu navideño y en algunos casos el amor, hacerte feliz dando cosas materiales, pero la idea es que a los que le das eso también sean felices, ¿entiendes?-

-claro, ahora está más claro, gracias- decía la joven con una sonrisa tierna como los duraznos.

-disfruta la noche, son días para estar alegres, y déjate llevar por ese espíritu navideño- decía el hombre volviendo a la sala donde estaban reunidos la mayoría de invitados.

Más tarde ya llegada la media noche las dos familias se dispusieron para hacer entrega de los regalos los cuales eran tradicionales de aquella época festiva. Hubieron figuras de acción, muñecas, una que otra arma, ropa, juguetes, zapatos…y sorpresas.

Una vez "terminada" la entrega de regalos el padre del rubio decidió clausurar la reunión para que cada familia se fuera a su casa, pero, la joven de cabellos oscuros interrumpió mientras su pequeño corazón ansioso palpitaba a mil millas por segundo. Impulsada por su madre y con una mirada fría de su padre decidió declarar;

-yo… tengo un último regalo- decía la joven con mejillas sonrojadas viendo al rubio quien aun en su ignorancia no sabía que estaba sucediendo en el corazón de su amiga.

-adelante, enséñanos- decía el padre del rubio sonriendo…

Y en ese momento la chica de cabellos oscuros joven y sedienta de curiosidad camino frente a sus expectantes familiares y tomando al chico rubio por los hombros lo beso como si hubiese un mañana, como si el mundo terminara después de ese acto afectivo, y sus padres atónitos viendo aquella acción se quedaron callados mientras la hermana del rubio sonreía y el joven correspondía y el padre de la chica preparaba su espada, nada mejor que aquella noche donde la felicidad recorrió toda la noche el cuerpo de la joven chica por debajo de las sabanas, hubo sorpresa, hubo risas, hubo desagrados, y también malentendidos. Pero pasara lo que pasara la chica aprendiz de sentimientos sonríe solitaria todas las noches al recordar quien es quien porta la miel de sus labios no vírgenes, aquel rubio ignorante favorecido por la excitación del espíritu navideño.

FIN.

Soudtrack

Colgado de la Vecina – Melendi

Ain´t Fun – Paramore

Casa de Locos – Ricardo Arjona

Últimos Días- Zoé

Nina – Ed Sheeran

Producciones; Ljuan Funny Wara

Todos los Derechos Reservados.


End file.
